Talk:House of Black
Consistency in Magical Family Articles I apologize for previous stepping over boundaries by having this article redirect to another article before first discussing it. I have noticed a few inconsitencies in articles about magical families, and I would like to suggest one consistent standard. For example, the article on the Malfoy family is simply Malfoy. The Weasley family has (or had) two articles: Weasley and Weasley family. And this article about the Blacks is titled House of Black. In order to maintain a consistent naming convention, I would like to propose that all magical family name articles be listed under the surname only. In this case, the House of Black article would change to just "Black". Other possiblities include using "House of (familyname)" or "(familyname) Family", as long as all articles are consistent. Suggestions? --Wydok 06:17, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :I think that this particular article has an exception. The House of Black is more like a legacy than just a family name. Malfoy and Weasley both branch off from there. I agree that Weasley should just be Weasley without the family but House of Black is appropriate, I believe. What's more, JKR actually calls it this in OotP so it fits. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Redirected What about merging House of Black with Black Family Tree article?Mafalda Hopkirk 20:19, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :They probably should be merged - they're about the same thing (The Black Family). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:30, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Is it ok to move it or should i wait? Mafalda Hopkirk 21:40, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::Usually before doing any major page work - page move, merge, split, etc. - its good to wait a few days to see if there is any differing opinions and any necessary discussion. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:54, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry, i hope it's ok i moved it. i just got so excited.Mafalda Hopkirk 04:55, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Category? Doesn't the category "Members of the House of Black" seem a little redundant? Is there possibly a different category to list this under, such as wizarding families or something? Mafalda Hopkirk 18:50, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :No, many familes are under their own category. This is not the only article in that category - all the family members are also a part of that category (if you click the link you'll see). Members of the House of Black Category is in a Category called Wizard families. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:11, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanation! Mafalda Hopkirk 22:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Pretty much its just more organized this way by putting things into many many small sub categories. If you ever want to see how they're set up check out the target=Harry_Potter&mode=pages&dotree=Show+Tree}} Category Tree. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:00, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Two Trees? Has anyone else noticed that there appear to have been two trees produced for the film of OOTP? On Bellatrix's page you can see a depiction of Helena Bonham-Carter as Bellatrix, but there's another family tree picture where it's a more generic-looking picture with a notation of Bellatrix 1951- and Rodolphus Lestrange. I noticed ages ago that there are two versions for Andromeda's entry on the tree in the film too: one Just has "Andromeda" and a burn mark, and another has a rather more crude hole and "Andromeda = Ted Tonks" Thoughts? Comments? Tim 22:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC)